


You look good in my jacket

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gavin Reeds Cats, M/M, Missing someone, No Beta, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Male Character, Undercover, petnames, we die like man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: Gavin misses RK and nothing really seems to help.RK misses Gavin, too.A birthday present for Nox.Now with more chapters!





	1. Gavin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledDrifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledDrifter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to you Nox :D
> 
> Inspired by the wonderful, beautiful and awesome art they shared with me! Thank you so much! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

The flat felt cold and empty. 

Even if nothing had changed, everything being in his normal place, the heater up to a comfortable temperature, his cats resting around the apartment, giving it some life.

It still felt so cold and empty without RK.

He kicked his shoes off at the entrance with more force than necessary, leaving the lights off. They banged against the shoes rack loudly, that RK had insisted to buy when he moved in (‘It’s useful and you will stop falling over your shoes when you leave the apartment’), scaring the cats from their favorite resting places. 

Nutella send him an annoyed glance, while Molly and Puddle just went and settled elsewhere, not caring for a second that their human seems to be upset. 

_ Stupid cats. So much for feeding them.  _

He made a beeline for the bedroom, for good measure he tossed his backpack on the couch, making Puddle jump again from his resting place. The black cat just meowed at him questioningly.

Ignoring that he closed the door to the bedroom. Standing in the pitch-black room, the blackout curtains were drawn, and no sound besides his own breathing, he truly felt alone. 

Angrily stomping to the window he yanked open the curtains with more force than necessary. Outside the skyline from Detroit was laid out, bathed in the last rays of sunlight. A sight that cost him good money every month, but RK had taken a fancy to it. (‘It’s a beautiful scenery.’) 

Huffing he turned around and started to get rid of his clothes, throwing them around the room, while mumbling to himself. 

“Why the fuck does he has to help the FBI, with this stupid undercover mission! They have their own people!”

The hoodie missed his leather jacket on the floor, landed instead on the recliner in the corner. His hand moved to the hem of his undershirt, it was getting fucking cold and the station was never warm enough. 

“Three fucking weeks! Three! And no word! Because of fucking thrash piece of shit Perkins!” 

Getting rid of the offending garment he and throwing it again somewhere. He moved to his jeans while walking around the room, kicking away the clothes on the ground. RK would have given him that unimpressed stare for leaving them there. (‘That’s what a hamper is for, Gavin.’) 

Finally opening up his jeans and letting them pool to the floor, before kicking them under the bed, he came to stand in front of the full-length mirror that RK had insisted on buying after he had a dip in his porn history. Not that he had really minded in the end. 

Looking in the reflecting surface, his anger left him like a balloon losing air. 

He looked like shit. Hair unmade form too many times he had put his hands through it, deep circles under his eyes, because he couldn’t sleep without RK in his bed, his skin paler than normal and just an absolute tried look in his eyes, making them a dull green. 

Casting his eyes down his form he sighed. Not even wearing a pair of his favorite lingerie was making him feel better. Normally it would boost his confidence for the day, make him feel pretty and wanted, especially when he knew RK was watching him the whole day with eagle eyes, knowing was he was hiding underneath his clothes. 

The dark blue lace bralette, matching panties, and garter belt made his skin look paler, the color popping more from the contrast. RK liked him in blue. (‘ I like you in blue’) He had brought the set for their first anniversary. The silky stockings in their dark grey color didn’t really fit the whole ensemble, but the original ones had been lost when they had christened it.

Remembering the whole day which was filled to the brim with good memories - he could swear for a second, that he could feel RKs strong hands on his legs, gripping the fabric and tearing it away from his skin in his impatience to get him out of it. RK had been the more impatient one when they finally tumbled in bed that day, which was normally his role. The greatest android ever by Cyberlife created, had lost his patience and motor skills very easily that night and didn’t bother to get Gavin out of his outfit in his slow and easy pace he always set. 

_ The stripping lesson had been worth their money. _

Had just torn the stockings apart, leaving the fabric to hang freely from Gavin's skin to his amusement and enjoyment - he smiled a little bit, a melancholy one. RK had promised to buy him new ones but to this day that didn’t happen. 

He looked back at his reflection, looking at his messy and greasy hair. 

_ I could use a shower. _

Maybe it would help him to relax for a minute, forget for a minute how much he missed RK and then let him apologize to his cats. He shouldn’t have taken out his emotions on them. 

Moving his hands now with more purpose than just an act of anger, he took care first of the garter belt and panties, letting everything slide to the ground. The stocking would stay for the moment, he needed to sit down to get out of them, he didn’t trust his balance for the moment. Bringing his hands back up to his back, he grabbed the bralette to pull it off over his head. The lacy border tickling his skin, when he pulled. He heard the small chime from the D-ring around his neck. Being freed from the garment he let it fall unceremonial out of his hand and onto the ground. His eyes cast down to his neck.

Sitting comfy around his neck was a black leather collar, padded on the inside for comfort, on the side was an "RK" in Cyberlife sans embedded and a D-ring at the front. 

It had been RKs present for him on their anniversary. 

Even if he got it a day later because RKs had been too distracted the prior evening. Usually, he didn’t wear it out of the bedroom, maybe in the flat when he felt like it. 

He had hoped that the weight and sensation of the leather had against his skin, would ground him for the day, would take a little bit away from the hurt that he felt because RK was gone. 

His fingertips fiddled absently with the ring, while he remembered how his coworkers had looked at him today, because of the collar. He didn’t really care at that moment, too tired from the whole situation with RK. His coworkers hadn’t said anything about it, even if it sat proudly around his neck. Mostly he thought they didn’t because they knew how hard RKs absence hit him, maybe taking pity or not wanting to make him explode in anger. 

On any other day wearing it he would have been red to his hair roots walking around with his collar, with RKs collar. The people in the precinct would have said something surely then, would have teased him. 

He liked people knowing that he belonged to the android, to his partner, to his boyfriend, but he was a private person with anything going around behind closed doors. Also, work was work and as much as he loved RK, he wanted it to stay mostly professional between them while working. He needed a clear head in his line of work. 

Stopping his fiddling with another sigh, that sounded so deeply tried, he made his way to the bed, to get out of those stockings. It was unmade because no RK was there to make it with military accuracy every morning. A habit that the android had formed himself and liked. Gavin thought it was cute. 

Flopping himself on the bed, he ran his hands over his face tiredly, rubbing his eyes a little bit he moved to his hair and made it messier, before letting himself fall into the bedding. He was so tired. 

He staring at nothing at the ceiling, he untied his fingers from his messy strands and spread out his arms over the bed. His fingers on his right hand giving a twitch when they found something soft on the still made part of the bed. Casting his eyes to the sensation he found RKs jacket. 

His Cyberlife issued jacket.

The one he had to leave behind because of this stupid mission. That he still wore even when all his other clothes were not longer by Cyberlife. But RK had told him that the fabric brought him comfort, Gavin could understand. It was still in his pristine white state, no stain ever remained on the special fabric, void of all android makers by law, it was just a jacket. A jacket that he had slept with, clinging between his fingers, every night since RK had been gone. It helped a little bit, it was no substitute in any kind, but it helped. 

Raising himself up, scooting more onto the bed and sitting himself up with his knees under him, he grabbed the garment. It was soft and cold in his hands, missing all the warmth of RK. He brought the collar up to his nose, sniffling the fabric. 

Androids had no smell per se, how could they when they don’t sweat. They did smell faintly of fresh plastic, a smell that never really left, regardless of how much Cyberlife tried to get rid of it to make his customers happy. But RK had started to wear cologne, not a long time after he deviated, a present from Connor, born out of the wish to counter Gavin’s slur or “plastic smelling bastard”. He did apologize later for it, when he started to see RK more than just a treat to his job, than just another android, when they began to become partners. But the habit never left and he got used to the smell, loved the smell and found comfort in it. 

The jacket had nearly lost all of it, just faint traces left. His heart dropped uncomfortably in his chest. He had tried to splash more of the cologne that rested above the bathroom sink, but discarded that. It wouldn’t bring RK back and it felt like cheating in some way. 

With a deep sigh, he let his hands run over the fabric, like trying to chase the warmth that had left the fabric too soon. Sitting up a little bit more, he put the jacket around him, on his shoulders, letting the sleeves empty. The high collar tickled his chin, he nuzzled it, chasing the last bits of RKs smell. The weight of the heavy fabric felt calming and if he closed his eyes and pretend he could imagine that the weight was RK hugging him. 

He did just that. His nose nuzzling the stiff fabric of the collar, his eyes closed, his body relaxing a little bit. He lost himself for a moment in the feeling.

And then he was harshly interrupted by the sound of splitting wood. 

His puls speeded up in an instant, head jolting from the collar and turning to the source of the noise with big eyes. His hand grabbed the loose hanging jacked in an attempt to cover himself, life a fair maiden that had been interrupted in her bath. He could feel the blush shooting up in his cheeks. 

Zeroing in on the source he found a hand, a familiar hand. All five fingers were clawed in the door frame, splitting the wood to dust. He followed its lengths to the attached body and his breath caught. 

Intense icy blue orbs were staring at him. Burning eerie in the darkness, the only light source being behind the stature, casting a long shadow in the room. Gavin swallowed, his heart pounding. That could not be. The mission was set for two months.

“RK?”, he asked timidly. 

A growl, filled with static was his answer, he shuddered. 

He knew that growl made the sound light up his body with arousal every time he heard it like right now, he could feel the telltale tingling between his legs. His blush deepened. He shyly lowered his eyes, biting his lips. 

“Yo-you’re early?.” 

The fingers slowly, one by one, let go of the frame, a little particle of wood now ground to dust fell to the ground. He followed the movement then jumped back to his boyfriends face, that he couldn’t really make out beside his glowing eyes. 

No answering growl this time, just RK taking slow measuring steps into the room. Unconsciously he scooted back on the bed, lost his balance and so was now sitting on his butt, his legs laying sideways. No good position to stand up and run.

_ What the fuck did they do to him?  _

It started to scare him a little and he never felt that around RK. He felt safe with him. Safer than he felt in a long long time. 

He pulled the jacket tighter around him. Searched for anything in his boyfriend's face. 

Finally, it clicked.

If RK was one thing, it was  **possessive** . 

He always had a hand on Gavin when they go out. On his arm, on his hip in the small of the back. Touches he allowed himself even at work. Loved to leave plenty on marks on Gavin before they left for work, being it in the heat of their coupling from the night before or just to wake him up. RK preened a little whenever somebody addressed Gavin on them and he blushed, as they were always visible over his collar. 

RK was also the more lecherous partner in their relationship. 

Everybody thought that this was his part, but no. It was RK who whispered dirty things into his ear when they were in public just to see him squirm. RK was the one who pulled him spontaneously into empty interrogation rooms to eat him out, to left him dazed for the rest of the day. It was RKs hands that easily found their way on his thigh and then between his legs when they were sitting on the sofa. It was RK who pushed him into the kitchen counters, already hard and nipping at his neck when he was cooking. RK was the one who just sometimes threw him over his shoulder as soon as their front door was closed, already on the way to the bedroom or other nearest sturdy surface. 

Not that Gavin minded these things at all. He savored the feeling of how much RK wanted him, as no one had wanted him so bad ever before, how he could never stop his fingers from touching him. 

And here he was on their shared bed naked, beside the stockings and the jacket, after three weeks of RK having no opportunity to touch him. Was warped in said androids trademark jacket, with the collar that he was gifted by him, to mark definite who he belonged to. 

RK was in this mood not because of the mission, but because of  **him** . 

His brain needed a second to understand that. His eyes focused back on his boyfriend, who now was mere centimeters away from the bed. 

“Oh.” 

RK leaped forward. 

  
  



	2. RK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK misses Gavin, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd here is the view of RK, sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> One chapter more to go :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I think its soft af. I hope you understand my jumble with the italics and the tildes. 
> 
> You can say hi to me on Twitter @OrangeBubble

Cold blue eyes observed the people around him. Androids and humans alike walking around, dismantling and packing away equipment. No longer needed, had the mission been a success. In a fraction of the calculated time.

Sweeping his eyes ones more, over the working people, he finally found his target. Who was leaving a conference room, that he had not to been permitted to enter. Moving from his position he made his way swiftly around the other people.

"Agent Perkins."

The human turned. His face in his typical mien, like he was constantly smelling crap under his nose. Not a pretty picture. Not a pretty from the inside either.

"RK900."

He narrowed his eyes angrily. He knew himself that his choice of name was not the most creative, but this was just plain rude. But what did he expect from this waste of human mass? It wouldn't help his objective if he let his action be lead by his hate for that man.

"As the mission is finished and was a success-"

_What was only due to my credit._

"- I would like to take my leave."

Perkins scrutinized him for a second with his beady eyes.

"Did you send in your report."

"Of course. As well as all video evidence I took with my optic units during the mission."

He didn't want to give the man any reason to keep him any longer. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be with Gavin.

The human scrunched up his nose, an irritated look in his eyes.

RK just stared at him, not offering a challenge but not backing down either.

_I'm better than you will ever be._

Seconds ticked by.

An "Agent Perkins!" disrupted their staring contest. The smaller human turned to the source of the voice, while RK just simply looked over him.

"What?" The man was already irritated.

_How did he even make Agent?_

"The cars are here."

"Fine."

Perkins started to move to the doors.

"Agent Perkins", now with a more tense tone.

The human shoots him a short glance with his beady bug eyes, turned around to fast before RK could read him.

"Fine. We will have to contact you if you forget anything-"

_As if I would. I don't have a feeble memory, unlike yourself._

" -You can go back to play with the smaller fish."

A dismissive hand wave was his last parting gift before Perkins was out of the door.

RK stood in silence, watching the other leave, seething in anger.

Giving in for a second and letting the pre-construction play out in his HUD of picking the smaller human up at his head and throwing him against the nearest wall, he took in an unnecessary breath.

With a last glance around he made his way to the room where is things were kept. There was no time to waste.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The world was rushing past him, the cap fast but not fast enough. But with the traffic on the streets, it would do him no good overriding the car system to break some traffic laws to go faster.

Whyever the temporary FBI quarters had to be outside of Detroit when the mission played out inside of the city was a mystery to him.

He could have been home already. Gavin in his arms.

The auto cap did a hard right turn, swaying him around in his seat along with his bag. He took a peek through the window on the freeway. Just seeing the backlights of some motorcyclists, who were winding their way through the slower cars.  
RK clicked his tongue in annoyance. A human habit he had picked up over time and annoyed the Lieutenant to no end. Gavin liked it. (‘It's annoying as heck, but it's also so you. Kinda snobbish adorable?') His partner could be very cute in his own way, sometimes. A smile crept on his lips.

Straightening himself in his seat, he took a look at his bag, righting its place too. The little black cat charm that Gavin insisted to put on one of the handles.

(‘It's a good luck charm.' ‘Black cats stand in western culture for misfortune. Also, the probability that I will need any luck for that mission is 0.001%. It's not even a variable in my calculations.' ‘Shut up! This one brings luck, okay! And fuck you and your calculations! They are not always right you know!' ‘Is still don't see the point.' ‘It brings luck because I gave it to you! It, it will give ease my mind, if you take it with you!' ‘...' ‘I-if you don't want it then give it back!' ‘No, I want it.')

He took the little cat between his fingers. The smile on his face grew. His partner could be cute, indeed. Pictures of Gavin's flushed face flooded is HUD.

It put himself some kind at ease that he had the charm, too. That he knew Gavin missed him as much as he missed Gavin. That he yearned to have him home like he yearned to have Gavin back in his arms.

His Love had made it loud and clear how much he disliked the mission in general and even more the fact that they had to separate for it, for more than just a workday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Clothes of all the same attire were spread over the bed, unfolded, waiting to be put nicely folded in the duffel bag at the head of the bed._

_Where RK worked with meticulous focus to fold anything space-saving as possible into the bag. At the end of the bed, his human partner was sitting, petting on of their cats - Nutella, and looking at him with his trademark pout._

_More black turtlenecks made their way into the bag. The pout got deeper._

_"Love, if you don't stop, your face will stay like this."_

_"I'm not a child to believe that. Heck, even children don't believe that!" You could hear the pout even in his voice._

_The android gifted him a short glance, one eyebrow playfully raised._

_"Hey!"_

_Nutella fled out of Gavin's lap with an annoyed mew, when he shot up from his bowed posture in outrage._

_RK didn't look up this time, just let the playful smile come to his lips. He heard some grumbling from the other, his pre-constructions giving him the picture of Gavin crossing his arms and pouting again._

_Turtleneck done, a few pairs of dark dress pants followed._

_"I just don't know why you have to go! Why can't they take Connor! Why do you even said yes?!"_

_With a tried huff RK laid the pants he had started to fold back down._

_"Dear, we talked about that. Connor wasn't chosen because he doesn't have the functions that are necessary for that mission, unlike myself. And you know why I had to say yes."_

_"There have to be other spy models out there who could do the job! I bet the FBI has hundreds of them! And just because we have to play nice with the FBI, because of the shit that Hank did to Perkins fucking two years ago, is stupid! It's not even logical! I thought you were all for that?!", he was getting louder and louder in his outburst._

_RK could feel the android equivalent of a headache starting. They talked about that in great length and a nice evening was even poisoned by it, ending in a fight._  
_He had thought Gavin would have understood by now. Reluctant, but that he understood the situation._

_The DPD was on thin ice with the FBI after the attack of Hank on Agent Perkins in the mid of the revolution two years ago. The Agent very resentful on what has happened, hurt deeply in his pride. Fowler had the higher-ups breathing down his neck to change this status. So he had been understanding of the situation, agreeing to the mission for the whole DPD._

_He didn't like the situation at all, despised Perkins, but he knew what his duty was. And he had hoped that Gavin had understood that by now. He seemed to have underestimated the stubbornness of his dear detective._

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, a human habit he had adopted just shortly after him and Gavin had become partners at the DPD, he started: "Gavin, Love. I-"_

_The human didn't even let him talk, to (invested?) in his outburst._

_"What will I do at work?! Work together with Hank and Connor?! No way! We work best together!"_

_He also had hoped that the anti-sympathy Gavin felt for his brother's work and life partner had been going down. But Gavin was still mad about the whole Hank situation, the incident with Perkins and the consequences that followed to it, not really helping it, even if it was understandable at some point._

_Gavin's voice was getting thicker, laced with emotions. "And what do I do at home without you?! Watch the walls? The cats will miss you! They like you more than me! And, and I will miss you! I-I will miss you! I_ ne _-need you here and not jumping around Perkins!"_

_The sour and annoying mood RK had to threaten to slip in vanished, like_ _Thirium_ _to the human eye. If Gavin would have been looking at him, he would have noticed how gentle RKs gaze became._

_But no, the human was still caught up in his rant._

_"I mean, I-"_

_"Gavin."_

_He kept going._

_"Gavin."_

_Still going._

_"Kitten."_

_The detectives head snapped up to look at RK when the pet name left the android's lips. A blush immediately growing on his cheeks, going to his ears and over his collar bone._

_RK gifted him a gentle smile._

_"Come here, Kitten." He let his voice become deeper and gentle._

_The blush deepened and he looked, now shy, away from RK._

_Slightly tapping the free space of the bed, in front of him, the android repeated: "Come here, my Kitten."_

_Biting his lips and blushing all over, if that was even more possible, Gavin made his way over to his boyfriend, crawling over the bed._

_RKs eyes never left him on his way, already captivated form the sight that Gavin had been the whole day. Dressed in an oversized grey knitted sweater, that hung low on his body, giving a delicious view of his collarbone and the chosen shoulder it always slipped of, now even giving more with a view of his chest dusted with his blush, his favourite style of black boxer briefs, that were the shortest version of them, letting RKs eyes room over his thighs that he just loves to grab and bite, and just the leather collar that he had gifted him on their first anniversary, that marked Gavin as his and only his, the D-ring shining in the light._

_A truly delicious sight. A miracle in itself, that RK hadn't touched him the whole day._

_Coming to a stop, when being in front of his boyfriend, Gavin sat upon his knees, hand in his lap, still deeply blushing, looking up to RK shy but in expectation._

_With the same gentle and lovingly look in his eyes, the android raised his hand, cradled Gavin's face in it. Like on command, Gavin's eyes closed, his face nestling against RKs palm. Not unlike a kitten._

_Bending down and pulling Gavin up slightly with his hand, they shared a chaste but loving kiss. Separating after a moment, with Gavin trying to chase the other's lips, RK raised his other hand to lay on Gavin's waist, pulling him more to him, the human still on the bed on his knees._

_"Kitten."_

_Gavin opened his eyes, sinking into RKs deep blues, full of love and adoration. It made his stomach flutter._

_"I don't want to be separated from you either. But I must. It's for you and the good of the DPD. And believe me when I say that I will hate any second of it, that I'm not with you. I will miss you."_

_The human dropped his eyes down, ashamed._

_Letting his fingers wander over the soft stubble of his partner, RK laid them under his chin, raising his face to him, bowing himself down and laying his forehead on Gavin, making him look at him._

_"I will miss you, so much."_

_Gavin just nodded, starred back at RK, with the same love._

_"I will miss you, too."_

_RKs smiles, that were never on the wide side, got bigger. He gave a kiss first to Gavin's forehead, the moved down to his nose, so that his lover scrunched his nose in irritation, very cute, and then again to his lips._

_While having him distracted that way, he loosed the hand on Gavin's waist, grabbed the duffel bag, and the leftover pants of the bed, setting them down on the floor. And with a quick move, his hands were both on his human's waist, still kissing, lifting him, so he could move onto the bed, settling down against the headboard, a detective in his lap, that was now separating their kiss._

_To let out a sound of confusion, searching in the eyes of his android._

_Moving his hands up from the waist up, under the oversized garment, touching skin, RK pulled Gavin again closer to him, smirking._

_"Now that we established that we both will miss each other very much, the best next step is to make good memories that we can remember."_

_Realization slowly crept on Gavin's features. As smirk also came to his lips._

_"You're, right."_

_"Aren't I'm always?", and with that, before his human could protest too much, he pulled him down into a kiss._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You will reach your destination in five minutes," chimed it from the speakers mechanically.

RKs eyes snapped open.

He doesn't remember closing them when he played that particular memory of Gavin's and his last intercourse. It had been far softer and gentler than normally, fitting for the situation, with emotions high and still so satisfying. Truly a thing to remember.

Letting go of the charm he also had grabbed in his daydreaming, if you could call it that, he readied himself.

Exactly five minutes later the cab stopped in front of their shared apartment building.

Paying with a spin of his LED, he stepped out. Fastening the light winter coat, appropriate for the weather, as his favorite jacket had to stay home for the duration of the mission.  
Something he missed as well.

Making his way quickly up the stairs, after giving a quick polite greeting to the receptionist (‘I never lived in such a fancy place'), taking two at the time, the elevator would be 10.3 seconds slower, he had his way up to one of four doors of the 8th floor.

His LED spun yellow for a second and then finally the door opened, welcoming him with the smell that was **home**.

Taking a step inside, his eyes fell instantly on the slight mess around the entrance and living room, that his dear detective had left behind. After leaving for this long time, even that became adoring for him.

The cats had turned to him when he entered, took one look at him and then sprinted to him. Nutella and Molly crashing into each other. Puddle was already climbing up his leg. Taking Puddle of his leg he crouched down to give all of them attention, let himself be sniffed and licked. While he let his system take a look around.

In the kitchen were some dirty dishes, _acceptable_. But the cat had not been feed, yet. Gavins things were carelessly thrown on the sofa, as well as his shoes, which were not in the shoe rack, clearly all done in frustration.

_I had hoped he would be in a better mood when I come back._

He picked up Gavins heat signatures in their bedroom, sitting on their bed.

Letting go of the cats, which was bewailed with yowls, he made his way deeper into the flat, after he put Gavin's shoes were they belonged, hanging up his jacket and setting his own bag down next to it.

Ignoring the absence of light, as his night vision just kicked in, he picked up Gavin's bag back and leather jacket. Putting the later neatly over a chair in the dining room and sat the bag down on the table, fishing out Gavins used metal box for lunch and his favorite oversized travel mug (‘I need coffee 24/7 to function, RK'). Stepping into the kitchen he put what he had in hand and the dishes from the morning swiftly in the dishwasher, before getting back to the cats.

Feeding the cats raised the chance, that they would leave them alone for the night. At least a few hours. They were persistent like their human owner when they wanted attention, an adoring but in case of the cats sometimes an annoying trait. (‘I'm not like my cats! They are like me!')

Task done, he made his way to the destination that had flared up in his HUD the second he got Gavins heat signature. A fluttering rush in his steps. Out of habit, he turned the light switch one, which was next to the door. With one hard pull, the door was open.

_What got him so distracted that he didn't react to my entrance?_

The next second he knew why.

An armada of error messages was blinding his field of vision. A soft reboot was introduced at once.

Coming back from the short disruption, his vision was clear again. Subroutines already started up, that he didn't give permission for, but also didn't stop.  
In the millisecond that he was not online, his right hand had clawed his way into the door frame, splinting the wood with an ugly sound. His other one had a firm grip on the doorknob, scrunching the metal.

Gavin finally looked at him, with wide surprised eyes, pulling the jacked more around him, taking away the view of delicious skin from him, the view of his collar around the beautiful neck. But at the same time, the ease that Gavin displayed, draping himself in his jacket, alluded his possessive nature. A Blush was rising to his cheeks, giving him a more healthy appearance. His detective looked pale and tired.

_Who did that to him?_

"RK?" Gavin's voice was timid.

_I will crush their spine!_

Without his permission or did he gave the command? His system was already overheating again. A deep growl left his lips, filled with static. Not an unusual sound from him, under normal circumstances.

He wanted to **touch** , to **mark** , to **take** , to **consume**! What was presented to him on a silver plate?

He had been too long without Gavins touch, without the feel of his skin, the taste of him and the sound of his breath moans and whines.

The human blushed deeper on his answering growl. His stress level rising. RK could smell him, could smell him getting aroused. His cold blue eyes shoot down to were Gavin was pressing his legs together shyly. Like he had lowered his eyes and bit his lips.

He liked his lips. He wanted to taste Gavin. He wanted to make him scream in pleasure.

"Yo-you're early?"

His silly human, always stating the obvious. He would have chuckled if there were not more pressing matters at hand.

One by one he commanded his fingers to let go of the doorframe, his other hand losing its grip, too. He never took his eyes off his kitten. Too entranced by the side of him in his jacket, wearing his collar and just a pair of stockings.

He let his system roam for a second over the room. Oh, he missed seeing his kitten in the pretty dark blue lingerie, the one from their anniversary. Were Gavin had surprised and floored him for the evening with his little striptease. His kitten knew how to bewitch him.

His kitten's bright green eyes fell back on him when he finally let go of the frame. He stepped closer taking measuring steps. Like a predator circling in on his prey.

Adorably his kitten scooted back, giving him more view of his laced clad legs. He wanted to bite them. His heartbeat was getting faster. He wanted to feel it flutter under his hands. Gavin pulled the Jacket closer around him, his eyes scanned any movement, saving it to memory.

For a second his kitten's eyes got distance, like deeply in thought. RK didn't want that, he wanted Gavins thought consumed with him, the feeling he was giving him, the sensations he gifted. He stepped closer, nearly there.

He didn't have to wait long. Green eyes, so expressive a feature of his kitten that he adored profoundly, focused back on him.

Plump red bitten lips formed a pretty ring. "Oh."

It sounded surprised like he just understood something.

He was now mere centimeters away from his kitten.

He leaped forward.


End file.
